onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 300
Chapter 300 is titled "Symphony". Cover Page Volume: 32 Pg.: 87 Ace's Great Blackbeard Search Vol. 25: "Acquired New Info on Blackbeard". Short Summary The war is over and the Straw Hat Pirates with the Shandia warriors are resting. Also, Pagaya turns out to have survived Enel's wrath and he is alive. Long Summary The Shandia and the Skypieans are in the ruins of Shandora, trying to prepare to return to their homeland to rebuild their previous homelands as they were destroyed by Enel. Raki asks Aisa if she was worried about her treasure, and Aisa replies that it is not important. Kamakiri calls out to Raki. Sanji and Zoro talks about Wyper, with Sanji asking why they have to treat Wyper, Zoro replied saying that Wyper is an honorable warrior. Aisa asks Chopper if he can tend to Wyper. Sanji then proceeds to ask Usopp and Robin where the other Straw Hats are and what happened to the golden bell. Kamakiri asks Raki if leaving Wyper with the Straw Hats is okay. Raki replies that it will be fine as Aisa also trusts them. The Skypieans rounded up all the priests and banished them to a desert cloud. Gan Fall told Pierre to stay with the Straw Hats and take a break. After a while, Luffy, Conis and Nami returns with a lot of food from the priests' storage. Usopp wondered how Luffy got down, and Luffy told Usopp that he got down using Gomu Gomu Balloon. Zoro asked Conis where her father was. Conis answered Zoro by telling him that Pagaya had tried to protect her from Enel and took the attack instead. However, Pagaya appears, telling everyone that he is still alive. He told everyone he fell to the White Sea and was saved. He proceeds to tell everyone that people who escaped to Clouds End are coming back to White-White Sea using Cloud Dials, and due to the fact that Angel Island is completely destroyed, everyone is coming to God's Island. A Skypiean calls out to Gan Fall, but Gan Fall told him not to call him God as he is not one and told him to save his strength and not talk. Gan Fall finds out that many people had been imprisoned here for six years and told them it is over and everyone can return home. However, another Skypiean told Gan Fall that he saw Enel destroy the homeland and so was the Shandia's. It led to both the Shandia Chief and Gan Fall to question whether the 400 year war has ended and the anguish will simply go away like that. Enel, told everyone that god cannot be defeated and he will return one day. He will not allow anyone else to accompany him to the moon as he is the only one worthy of doing so. After that, Enel prepares to go to the moon with his ship, the Maxim. Nami told the Straw Hats to go on to the ship. However, Luffy and Usopp objects to the idea and said that she was inhuman. Meanwhile, Wyper regained consciousness. He asks where he is, and Gan Fall told him that he is in the ruins of Shandora. Wyper tries to move, by is stopped by Conis, telling him that he cannot move yet. The Shandia Chief told Wyper to calm down and not push it with his wounds. Wyper continues by asking the Shandia Chief where the golden bell was as he needs to guard it, and the chief replied by telling Wyper to listen while he speaks. He proceeds to tell Wyper the reason why the warriors had war. After that, he told Wyper that nobody wants to see the continuation of the war. With that, Luffy and the others all hold a party to mark the end of the 400 year war with laughter and smiles. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *The Skypieans banish the priests to a desert cloud. *Pagaya took Enel's attack but survived. *Enel rides on the Maxim to prepare to go to the moon. *The Shandia Chief explains the reason for the war. *Everyone holds a party to end the 400 years war between the Shandia and the Skypieans. Characters Anime Episode *Episode 193 (p. 2-19) Site Navigation ca:Capítol 300 it:Capitolo 300